The present invention relates to an insulating device, and more particularly to an insulating device primarily for insulating the current leakage of the electronic device.
In a conventional electronic device, the outer shell of the electronic device is usually made of a metal for protecting the inner part of the electronic device. Although the outer shell made of a metal can strengthen the outer structure of the electronic device and protect the inner elements of the electronic device, it also induces the current leakage problem in the electronic device while the electronic device operates. That would reduce the life of the electronic device or other peripheral devices.
Please refer to FIG. 1. It is a schematic diagram illustrating a power factor regulator of the prior art. Typically, a power factor regulator includes a main body 1, a shell 2, and a cover 3. The shell 2 is used for containing the main body 1 inside. The shell 2 is made of metal and has two extended parts 11 which are extended from the bottom of the shell 2. Each of the extended parts further has plural threaded holes 22 for fastening the power factor regulator on a case (not shown in figure). However, the shell 2 of the power factor regulator, the extended parts 11 and the screws are all made of metals. Also, metal has good electric conduction property. Hence, the structure of the prior power factor regulator would induce the current leakage, and then damage the electronic device and the other peripheral devices. It is very dangerous for users. Furthermore, if the main board is also made of metal, the current leakage would be induced more seriously while the electronic device is fixed on the main board.
Therefore, it is tried to rectify this drawback and provide an electronic device having an insulating structure by the present applicant.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an insulating device for insulating an electronic device. At the same time, the insulating device can strengthen the structure thereof. In addition, the insulating device can prevent the electronic device from the current leakage situation while the electronic device is under operation.
According to an aspect of the present invention, the insulating device for insulating an electronic device is provided. The bottom of the electronic device is a metal plate. Two sides of the metal plate have at least one penetrating hole.
An insulating device for insulating an electronic device having at least one hole and fixed on a metal case having at least one hole includes a hollow insulating portion passing through said at least one hole of the metal case; a first insulating washer disposed on a first end of said hollow insulating portion; a second insulating washer disposed on a second end of said hollow insulating portion; and a fastening element passing through said first insulating washer, said second insulating washer and said at least one hole of said electronic device for fastening with said electronic device, so as to fix and insulate said electronic device against said metal case.
Preferably, at least one hole of the electronic device is disposed on two sides of a metal plate thereof.
Preferably, the electronic device is a transformer.
Alternatively, the electronic device is a power factor controller.
Preferably, the power factor controller further includes a coil ferrule and a magnetic core disposed in the coil ferrule.
Preferably, the coil ferrule is composed of an insulating material.
Preferably, the insulating device further includes an insulating cover disposed on the first insulating washer for covering and insulating the electrical device.
Preferably, the first insulating washer and the hollow insulating portion are of a unity.
Preferably, the hollow insulating portion and the second washer are of unity.
Preferably, the two sides of the plate have a plurality of the holes.
Preferably, the fastening element is a screw.
Alternatively, the fastening element is a bolt.
Preferably, the hollow insulating portion, the first insulating washer and the second insulating washer are made of an insulating material.
Preferably, the insulating material is made of plastics.
Preferably, a cross-section of the first insulating washer is bigger than that of the fastening element.
Preferably, a cross-section of the second insulating washer is bigger than that of the fastening element.
The foregoing and other features and advantages of the present invention will be more clearly understood through the following descriptions with reference to the drawings, wherein: